


Sinkholes and Suspects

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [185]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been a cop long enough to know when and how to school my features, particularly around a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinkholes and Suspects

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 July 2016  
> Word Count: 561  
> Prompt: 16. things you said with no space between us  
> Summary: I've been a cop long enough to know when and how to school my features, particularly around a suspect.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death" and episode 01x03 "The Deliverer." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was actually fun to write. I like writing for Shay in canon, because there's something about him that just makes me sit up and pay attention. Especially when he's interacting with Damien. There's a great antagonistic chemistry there, but with the right shift, it could be a fantastic friendship, too. And before I forget, this was _supposed_ to be about Shay and Kelly, but it didn't quite work out that way.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You think I don't get what you're trying to do here, Shay?"

I've been a cop long enough to know when and how to school my features, particularly around a suspect. All he gets is a quirk of my brow as I wait for him to continue. He takes a sip from the water bottle I gave him, smirking as he sets it back on the table.

"You think I'm some punk off the streets that's going to just cave because you're giving me the big, bad cop routine? Or maybe you think I'm some sort of pampered rich boy that hasn't realized that he's gotten in over his head?" He laughs then, the sound echoing slightly in the room. "I know you've done your homework, so you know the places I've been to for my job, the things I've seen. There's very little that makes me flinch, Detective Shay."

"Who says I want to make you flinch, Thorn?" I reply in just as glib a tone. "I'm just looking for a little information into your girlfriend's untimely accidental death, that's all."

Most people wouldn't see it, but I've been trained to look for tells in suspects, so I notice when Thorn's left eye twitches. It's a tiny thing, quickly followed by a blink, but it's still there. He takes another drink from the bottle, clearly a means of regaining his equilibrium.

"What kind of information can I give you that isn't already in my statement?"

"I'm just curious how it is that she managed to park next to such a huge sinkhole without knowing it. Or did you park the car for her?"

"Why the hell would I want my ex-girlfriend dead?"

Both eyebrows rise this time and I let a smirk tug up the corner of my mouth, leaning forward. "Ex-girlfriend, hmm? So what was it? She wanted to get back together? Was she pregnant and you didn't want to deal with a child you didn't want?"

"Fuck you," he says and pushes away from the table to stand up. "We're done here."

"Sit your ass back down," I bark back. "We're not done until I say we're done."

"I do believe I have the opportunity to get my lawyer." He stays where he is, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "You'll allow me a bit of privacy to make the call, won't you?"

"Why would you need your lawyer if you're innocent of anything involved in her death?"

He quirks a brow at me, but makes no moves to call anyone. "Look, she drove that night. She parked where she wanted to. It was a damned parking lot and it was late. She parked near a light, we both walked around the car before heading inside. There was nothing wrong. The sinkhole…" He goes quiet for a long moment, pain registering in his eyes. "If I could bring her back… I did everything I could, but I couldn't save her. That will haunt me for the rest of my life, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

Something about his reaction hits a little too close to home and I wave absently toward the door. "Get the hell outta here. But don't leave the city."

"Where would I go?" are the last words I hear before he walks out the door.

What the hell just happened?


End file.
